Angels and Titans
by Miss Sickness
Summary: Innocence stands on Titan territory. She is looking for her Strength. Will she succeed in her task, or will the Titans stop her before it's too late?
1. Default Chapter

Angels and Titans:

Chapter One:

The Longest Day.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own the Teen Titans or their universe. Any characters you don't recognise are mine, all mine!!

Note: Description.

'Speech, talking, conversation, whatever'.

_Thoughts._

* * *

It had been a long day, and the night promised to be even longer…

The sky was flushed a deep crimson, purple and midnight blue creeping in at the edges. The faintest stars began to shine as a pale moon slowly emerged, its weak light reflected on the oceans now calm surface.

A prone figure lay on the beach, the tide sweeping up about her waist, gently moving the flimsy material wrapped high around her thin legs.

Slowly, painfully, the blackness in her head began to clear and she remembered to breathe.

Her body jerked awkwardly as she choked on seawater.

Carefully she turned onto her back, her breathing shallow and laboured, slim, pale hands resting on her chest.

And not for the first time, she opened her eyes to an unfamiliar sky.

* * *

It was a beautiful November morning, the ground covered in the lightest of frosts so that everything seemed to sparkle in the pale light.

Beast Boy yawned widely and rubbed his eyes.

'Dude, I am NOT a morning person.'

'Tell me about it…' growled a pale skinned girl, sleep darkened eyes hidden by her cloak.

'Why are we doing this again?'

Raven paused and sighed heavily. Without looking at him she replied. 'Because Robin believes this is the only way we're ever going to catch this 'Siren'. Just like I told you ten minutes ago.'

Beast Boy frowned slightly, thinking hard, completely oblivious to Ravens growing irritation. 'At ten o'clock? In the MORNING? On a SUNDAY?! …Dude!…'

'If you say that word one more time…'

'Dude!'

* * *

Starfire looked up quickly at the low rumbling that suddenly broke the silence. 'Did you hear something?'

'What? Oh, it's probably Raven and BB. Don't worry about it.'

'Oh.' Starfire paused softly, and then resumed her aerial search of the coastline. More than once her gaze slipped from the ocean and the rocks to the dark haired boy now jumping from platform to peak, not once did he falter. A small smile crossed her pretty features, but she blushed deeply when a gull's harsh cry pulled her from her daydreams.

_Silly…_ she thought, frowning at the bird before spotting something on the shoreline.

Landing softly, she walked towards the small shape. As she knelt down, she turned her head, calling over her companion.

'What is it Star?' asked Robin as he approached the girls side.

'I am unsure. It would appear to be clothing of some description, but I have never seen anything like it before. Do you know what it is?' she watched the tall boy carefully, her emerald eyes fixed on his face as she handed him the bundle.

Frowning, he held it up to the light, 'I'm no expert, but I'd guess it's some kind of dress. Or used to be. What's this?'

Starfire picked up the shinning chain; it's amber charm glowing fiercely in the winter sunlight.

* * *

The girl shivered, hugging her slim frame tightly. She had discarded her sodden clothing and now wore an overlarge tunic she had found amongst the rocks; she had tied it at the waist with a short length of rope.

She slipped suddenly on the icy ground, her bare feet numb and painful. It had never occurred to her how hard it was to walk when you couldn't feel your feet… she bit her bottom lip fiercely, fighting back tears.

_This is ridiculous… you have to find someone… anyone…_

'Hey there cupcake. You need some help?'

She looked up quickly, a group of four men had appeared, the one who spoke was now walking towards her. He smiled and held out his hand to her… 'Come on honey, let's get you out of those rags…' One of the other men smirked, another laughed softly as something was said in his ear. They were all watching her, their eyes fixed on her…

Slowly, she took the offered hand, smiling softly… 'How very kind of you…'

Her voice, despite her dry, cracked throat, was soft and musical, almost hypnotising…


	2. Dawn

Angels and Titans:

Chapter Two:

Dawn.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own the Teen Titans or their universe. Any characters you don't recognise are mine, all mine!!

Note: Description.

'Speech, talking, conversation, whatever'.

_Thoughts._

* * *

The Titans sat around their living room, all engaged in some activity or other. Beast Boy was fixing himself and Cyborg a snack in the kitchen, occasionally shooting the odd venomous glance at Raven, who sat in her usual chair, reading.

'Lousy stupid telekinetic mind blowy-uppy powers…' grumbled BB as he threw himself down on the couch.

Cy glanced over and grinned. Beast Boy's hair was singed and his uniform was scrapped in a number of places. Cyborg and BB looked up as the door opened. 'Hey Star, Robin. You guys find anythin'?'

'Maybe. Take a look at this. Star found it on the shore about three miles down from where that ship sank.'

'Somebody went overboard huh?' mused Beast Boy as he picked up the necklace.

Raven looked sharply at Robin, one eyebrow furrowed in puzzlement, 'I thought they got everyone to shore in lifeboats?'

'They did. Everyone except the stowaway that is. These must have been hers…'

Two nights ago a cruise ship headed from New York had been caught in a freak storm. All 300 passengers and crew had been safely rescued before the ship hit rocks and sank. A few people were hurt but nothing serious.

The storm may have taken the crew by surprise but it was nothing they couldn't usually handle. Passenger no. 301 didn't have a ticket. She wasn't supposed to be there. But somehow she was, and while the crew's accounts of what happened conflicted strongly, the one constant factor was a young girl, a stowaway, who appeared on deck just after the storm hit. What happened next was a blur to most of those present…

'… The most any of them can remember is the girl singing, hence 'Siren''. Robin grimaced as he turned from the video screen.

'No-one I spoke to can remember much about that night. Most of them just went to bed and slept right through.' Said Cyborg, scratching his head.

'Slept through?! Did they all go DEAF? How could they not hear it? It woke us up!' cried Beast Boy before Raven levitated an apple and launched it at the back of his head. Beast Boy cursed and rubbed his head, Star and Cyborg stifled giggles while Robin tried to look calm and collected, and even Raven grinned.

'Ok, fine… It woke me up…'

Robin cleared his throat, grinning at Raven.

'We need to find that girl. She could be a danger to herself as well as the rest of us. Cy, you ok to run an analysis of this? Find out where she's been?'

Cyborg pulled himself up off the couch, picking up the dress before heading to the lab. 'Sure thing Robin.'

'The rest of you continue the search, someone must have seen something.'

* * *

Dawn.

She breathed in deeply. The air was a little heavy, but fresh, with the slightest taste of the sea carried in on the breeze.

A seagull cried somewhere in the distance, against the slow rumble of the waves breaking on the shore.

She opened her pale eyes to the darkened room, allowing them to adjust before she rose.

Sitting up, she yawned widely and ran a thin hand through her tangled blonde hair.

She glanced around. Quite how she had ended up here she couldn't remember, it was still blurry, her head still a little fuzzy, but she felt stronger somehow, refreshed by a day's sleep.

She could feel her toes again.

She giggled as she watched them waggle, a silly, childish sound that echoed slightly.

Carefully, she stood up, the concrete cold against bare feet. She winced, her muscles stiff and sore from the ocean, bruises a rude blue and purple flush against pale skin.

As she stepped lightly across the room, she became aware she was not alone. Slumped in various corners where the bodies of four men. She tensed, filled with sudden fear.

She stood still as a marble statue for over a minute, though it felt longer, and it then occurred to her that these men weren't moving. Slowly she moved to side of the nearest, couched and felt for a pulse. It was there, but painfully slow and his skin was clammy beneath her fingers.

Oh well… 

As a pale winter sun climber slowly she wandered round the warehouse until she found what she wanted.

By noon she had showered, eaten and found some new clothes out of a crate in the main storage room. She sat on the end of her makeshift bed, running her fingers through her hair. It fell to her waist and in the right light it shore a warm gold. Now, in the pale light it gleamed a soft silvery yellow.

She frowned.

She glanced to her left, and then a thought crossed her mind. She picked up the scissors that rested at her side.

Half an hour later she stood in front of a full-length mirror.

The black jeans fitted well, slung low about her hips and complemented by a wide belt.

Her top was simple enough, not exactly designed for everyday wear, but it would do, for now. In simple terms it was a corset. It was boned at the sides, and laced up at the back. The front and back panels were a soft grey, and those at the side a velvet black. It fitted tightly, but gave her a feeling of strength, of structure she thought she'd lost. It showed off her long neck and collarbones, finishing an inch or so above her belly button.

She had cut her hair, and it now fell just above her shoulders, framing her face in delicate, jagged edges.

She had also tied a strip of muslin around her throat, and bandaged her hands up to her wrists; to hid the pale blue scars she couldn't remember getting

And so it was she stepped out into the world, with a whole new look, renewed strength and no memory save those of her name and her reason for being.

She had come to find her twin, and take her home to save their mother.

Her sister's name was Strength, and she was Innocence.


End file.
